A Family Summer
by Asher Elric
Summary: Sirius, Remus and Harry try to have a fun summer the first they have ever had...however, 'try' is the key word here! Sequel to THE COLD ROOM and CAN I CALL YOU DAD?
1. The Brithday Party!

_**A Family Summer**_

**_Summary – Pronglet, Padfoot and Moony try to have a fun summer; "Try" being the key word here._**

**_Chapter summary – The Birthday Party!_**

**_Disclaimer – I don't own anything!_**

* * *

****

**_Harry's POV_**

_**Don't let your worries get the best of you; remember, Moses started out as a basket case!**_

* * *

****

It was dark when I woke up; the alarm clock set up on my bedside table read four o'clock in the morning. My window was slightly open and the cool air of France rushed into the room. Leaving me in a nice in between feeling of warm and cool. I kept my eyes closed and just enjoyed the sounds of the house. I no longer lived with those muggles that had taken care (care, as in shoving me into a closet and forgetting) of me for almost thirteen years; I was with my Dad and Uncle.

The last year had been, well, weird to say the least. Dad had gone after Wormtail and it was Christmas before I got to see him, and be adopted by him. In fact, even Uncle Moony adopted me as family, and that was what I needed the most. I needed a family that I could fall back on when things got tough.

The flapping of wings made me sit up- and take notice of the outside world. The sun was just waking and light golden ray's shone from behind the mountains just beyond the property. The owl was snowy white and I knew that bird! Hedwig soared into the room, a letter was in her beak.

I rose from bed, drew on my bathrobe and grabbed an owl treat from the bowl by my bed. Hedwig took the treat as I got a hold of the letter. It was a soft white and so I knew that no one was sending me a howler. I tore open the envelope because I just couldn't wait to see what was written inside.

_Dear Harry,_

_How has your summer gone so far? Dad was telling me that your father got a job at the Ministry, in the Auror department. That is so cool! I bet your glad. Anyway, Fred and George got into trouble today because Mum found their jokes that they are planning on selling at school. She wasn't happy about it either! She made them burn the ordering forms as well._

_Guess what else? Dad got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! Do you think you can come with us? Talk to your Dad and then write me!_

_Ron_

I laughed at that last part, Ron would be excited about the World Cup; however, what he didn't know was that my Dad all ready got tickets for us. But, I'm sure I would see Ron there, and Hermione. She said that the Weasley family had invited her and so I was sure I would see both of them.

I turned the parchment over and drew my quill closer to me. My note would be short.

_Ron,_

_My Dad has the ticket's, Moony,Dad and I will see you there!_

_Harry_

Hedwig was all set to go, she practically grabbed the letter out of my hands, gave a hoot and then took off. I returned to bed, but I couldn't sleep for a couple of hours.

* * *

When Harry woke again, he grabbed some clothes from his closet, black slacks and a blue buttoned down shirt, and got dressed quickly. Today was his birthday, and his Dad had said something about presents. The family had planned a small birthday party, which only meant the three of them. Which Harry didn't mind, to be honest, he never had a birthday party before.

Harry ran a comb threw his hair, not that it made a difference, and then he ran barefooted out of the room and down the stair way. He first came to the entry hall of the small house, but a hall going to his right led to the kitchen, where he found his Dad and Uncle, waiting for him.

"Morning, Kiddo, sleep well?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I did, I got a letter from Ron this morning; his Dad got them Quidditch tickets too," Harry informed them.

"Good, we'll have loads of fun! The last time I was at the World Cup was when I was fifteen, James and I had so much fun, playing pranks on unsuspecting Bulgarians!" Sirius laughed.

"They almost got caught, but since they weren't using their own wands, no one knew the difference," Remus gave Sirius a look.

"Don't worry, Moony, I won't play any tricks on anyone," Harry grinned.

"See that you don't, you can't trick a Marauder so easily," Remus replied.

"I wasn't going too, Fred and George sent me some prototypes of their jokes, I thought I'd try them out on that git Malfoy when I got to school," Harry said.

"Draco Malfoy? The midget that looks like Lucy?" Sirius asked.

"The one and only," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I have a few ideas you could use, we put them in our Marauder Idea book," Sirius said.

"Is that really a good idea? We'll be getting howlers from Minerva if she finds out," Remus said.

"Don't be such a spoil-sport, Remy, it'll be fine," Sirius waved his hand as if saying _all-is-as-it-should-be_.

"All right," Remus gave Sirius a look, but then he smiled.

"Lily will be haunting us if Harry starts playing pranks on people,"

"She won't mind," Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked.

"Well, she must have hung out with you guy's in school since she married my other Dad," Harry said.

"Not till seventh year, and that was a mess," Remus sighed.

"For a time, James didn't want to prank anyone! But he cracked," Sirius informed them.

"Well, he couldn't have been all that bad," Harry shrugged.

"Nope, but he could be annoying when he wanted to be," Remus shook his head.

"Anyway, you have presents to open," Sirius said and he got up and went to the cupboards. Remus mussed Harry's hair as he passed him to go to the oven where he checked on the coffee cake he had made that morning.

"Ten minutes on the timer, I'm sure that's enough time," Remus smiled. Sirius came back to the table with his arms full of brightly wrapped packages.

The first present was from Moony, it was a series of old books bound in dark leather. Each book had a symbol on it. The books, Harry found out, were on the Animagus transformation and were the same books the Marauder's used.

Next was a broom servicing kit from Hermione, Mrs. Weasley had sent Harry another sweater and some of her home made fudge while Harry got another frog card from Ron, it was of a witch he had never even heard of before. Then, Hagrid sent Harry a puppy. It was golden in color and loved to lick Harry's face.

"He sent a puppy?" Remus asked, looking confused.

"Just this morning, actually, Hagrid dropped it off," Sirius informed his friend.

While the puppy romped around on the floor, with Sirius playing with her, Harry opened the rest of his presents. From Sirius he got some books for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The books were filled with tips and tricks and some of the hexes were just plain nasty! But brilliant. Then, there was a leather bound book with the legend **_MP&P_**.

"It means, _Moony, Padfoot and Pronglet_; we thought that you might want to put your own memory's in there," Remus explained.

"I can put my memories in here?"

"Yes, and you can look at our as well, I took Peter's out but it hardly matter's, James' is still there though," Remus said.

"Cool!"

"We also got you some stuff for your dog, what are you going to name her anyway?" Sirius asked.

"Er, what about….Nordica?" Harry asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Sirius grinned.

"Time to eat; do we have any dog food around here?" Remus asked as he went to the oven once more, but this time to take out the breakfast he had prepared.

"Went shopping last night," Sirius stood and went to the cupboard. Nordica waited patiently as the man gave her a bowl of food that she scarffed down.

"Thank you," Harry said and gave each of his guardians a hug; he had never had such a wonderful party in his whole life. And that was saying something!

* * *

A/N – This is a sequel to 'The Cold Room' and 'Can I Call you Dad?'. It would be helpful if you have read those fics first. Otherwise you won't get why I refer to Sirius as Harry's Father.

ta,

Poppy


	2. Pranks

A/N – I want to thank Becky Silver Black, Luvguurl and Sailor Hecate for reviewing this fic! You lot don't know how much I appreciate it!

Chapter Summary – A bit of plot and some packing!

Fic Summary – the small family try to have some summer fun!

_Dedicated to – Sailor Hecate for being there to review when I though this fic was a flop!_

* * *

**_History does not repeat itself--historians merely repeat each other  
_****_funny sayings by Cute Girl_**

****

* * *

****

Gardenia Foster adjusted the glass she was looking through by the black knob on the side of the stand. Below was a rounded slice of glass, but this one held something she found very interesting. She took out her wand and tapped the experimental glass, it expanded and she smiled a little.

Gardenia was not your run of the mill Potions Mistress, she dabbled in Muggle Science and even though some of her colleagues thought she was crazy because of it, she could determine what a potion held if in fact she knew what the molecules of the potion ingredients looked like. However, this potion that she had gotten from Lupin wasn't any that she had seen before.

She turned to her huge fireplace when it flared to life; Lupin gave her a small smile: "How is it going?" he asked.

"Well, I have determined that it is not a potion that I have seen, however, I think if I can get it to react to some of my acids, that I'll be able to determine that way. Did you, by chance, drink it at all?" Gardenia asked.

"No, I didn't want to chance it; I don't know what Dumbledore was up too, but it didn't smell like a calming potion," Remus replied.

"That's because it isn't, I've talked to Severus and he agrees,"

"Oh?"

"Yes, however, we shant know anything if you don't let me get back to work!"

"Sorry, talk to you later then," Remus blushed a little then the fire place went dull. Gardenia sighed. Gave a glare at the potion she was testing and then she exited her basement.

While on her way to the kitchen, Gardenia went through everything the ministry Potions Master had told her; which wasn't much, but on Sirius request, she did take on the task of finding out what the potion was. It wasn't that Sirius didn't trust Severus (he sort of did but it was still an if-ie question) it was the fact that he didn't want anything getting to Dumbledore.

Gardenia was just a bit worried about what the potion could be; she had never seen bat's wings used with guts of worms, which made for a very vile concoction that would surely blow up in your face than work the right way. However, it could be done, but only by someone very talented.

She made herself a cup of tea and perused her news paper; she was tired, but she would get back to work after a small break.

* * *

"What do you think? Nordica?" Harry asked as he held up a shirt, it was a puke green and reminded Harry of the time Ron had up-chucked slugs. Nordica whined and clawed her snout, burying her head in the blankets of Harry's bed. Harry laughed at that and threw the shirt away. Next, he brought out a red and white shirt, which he put into his bag.

They would be leaving the next day for the World Cup and Harry could hardly wait! The only Quidditch game he had ever been too was the ones his school held and he was on one team. He was the youngest Seeker in a century and he liked it that way. Harry put in a cloak and some pants; socks, underwear, and some more shirts that were not green. Nordica was becoming a true Gryffindor; at least, that was what Sirius said.

She was a Golden Retriever that Hagrid had seen in a Muggle shop; how he even got the puppy was beyond Harry but he was glad. She was a dark gold in color and one of her ears drooped downwards. She had a white spot over her left eye and she liked to talk, a lot!

Remus knocked on Harry's door and then poked his head in; he smiled when Nordica rolled onto her back and looked at him expectantly. Remus entered the room and took stock of the tornado that had reeked havoc upon his nephew's room.

"Sorry about the mess, I'll clean it up," Harry said bashfully.

"That would be nice, however, I did live in a boy's dorm for seven years, it was worse in our last year though, I never could find anything," Remus sighed.

"Well, at least I don't have Hermione after us, telling us to clean up our dorm," Harry laughed.

"You're lucky, Lily would sneak in and clean up, then, I never could find my homework though she thought it was in a place where I would easily find it," Remus replied.

"Where was that?" Harry asked.

"Pettigrew's shoe," Remus dead panned. Harry blinked at him.

"Mum put your homework in Pettigrew's shoes?" Harry asked incredulously.

"And believe me, I never want to smell his feet again!" Remus pinched his nose and waved his free hand in the air, gibing off the implication that the room stank. Harry made a face and then they both started to laugh.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Harry said.

"After a while, I made Pettigrew get it, and then I'd disinfect it,"

"Poor Remy!" Sirius yelled as he bound into the room and tackled his friend onto a pile of green clothing. This made Nordica bark loudly.

"Sirius, you prat! Get off!" Remus yelled.

"Sure thing, boss!" Sirius replied, he jumped up and then he tackled Harry to the floor.

"Daaaaaaaaaddddddddd!"

"What is it son?" Sirius asked, smiling innocently enough.

"Get off," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine, say…are you done yet? Because, I am!"

"I hope you didn't pack pranks, you'll get in trouble by the ministry if you prank anyone," Remus said.

"Whoever said I would prank anyone? Honestly, Remy-_kins_, you think the worst of me!"

"Gee, I wonder why…" Remus rolled his eyes this time, he had finally gotten to his feet and glared at Sirius.

"Would you kindly help Harry then?"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"To annoy me?"

"Right as rain!" Sirius laughed. Remus shook his head and then made a swift exit. He didn't need to be there anymore. Sirius, however, had an idea….

"Say, Harry, would you like to see exactly how a prank works?" Sirius asked.

"Er – all right," Harry agreed, not knowing what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Harry finished scrabbling down on the parchment he held; Sirius grinned as Harry looked at him skeptically; "You sure this works?"

"Yeah, this is what we always did after we played a prank," Sirius said.

"Does that mean…?" Harry never did get to finish his question, for at that time Remus plunged down the stairs, his wizard robes discarded in his room. Sirius snickered when he saw his friend.

Remus had his boxer shorts on over his brown slacks, and the boxers said "I Love Snivellus!"

"What happened to your pants?" Harry asked.

"Ask that prat!"

"Moony swore! Moony swore!"

"Sirius!"

"I was just teaching Harry the Marauder way of pranking," Sirius explained.

"Yeah? Well next time, pick a different target," Remus muttered and then he returned to the stair well, he waved his wand and the prank boxers were gone. He leveled a glare at Sirius before he went back up stairs.

"I don't think I'll ever pull a prank on Uncle Moony," Harry muttered. Sirius just laughed at this. It was amazing how un-like James, the boy actually was. Sirius just took this as a sign to teach him how to be a "True Marauder".

"Do not worry, young Apprentice! I shall teach you everything!" Sirius said as solemnly as his name suggested. Harry just shook his head and looked down at the notes.

The first rule of pranking was the best, Harry decided,_ Never Plan on an Empty Stomach_. Figures that would be the first rule; Sirius never usually thought of food first but when it came to pranking, thing were different. He couldn't come up with anything if he wasn't eating something. Sirius had said that brilliant ideas come from eating.

Harry looked up at Sirius; who had been watching him. He sighed and stood, secreting away the notes he had made while his Father had lectured him on Marauder ways.

"I'll try that prank out at school; honest," Harry said.

"You don't have too…"

"But I want too, Malfoy would be the perfect target," Harry smirked and then he too went up stairs and too his room. Sirius smiled, Harry looked exactly like James in that instant. It was uncanny and it sent a chill down Sirius' spine. He knew he was blessed to a degree farther than he had ever imagined. And he hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

A/N – Please review! 


	3. Camp Fire Stories

A/N – Sorry for the long update time. I'm going to try and update this more often. I will also try and go along with GOF, but if I don't please don't get mad at me! LOL.

Chapter Summary – Moony, Padfoot and Pronglet are off to see a Quiditch Game!

Fic Summary – the little family try to enjoy a summer.

* * *

**A Fammily Summer**

**Chapter 3**

**Though I am not naturally honest, I am so sometimes by chance. -- William Shakespeare**

* * *

"Okay," Sirius looked over his companions, "Are we ready then?" he asked.

"Yeah, can we go now?" Harry asked.

"I think we can go now, we have a seven o'clock appointment with a shoe," Remus said.

"Right then, let's lock up and then we can go, we have two hours any road," Sirius said and with that he and Remus went throughout the house locking up and setting protective charms over those area's that were most vulnerable. However, these area's were slightly out of place and Harry chalked it up to their time as pranksters at Hogwarts.

Thirty minutes later, the three were ready and with their luggage they locked the front door, Remus set another charm and off they went. They took the little dirt road that led from Remus' cottage. They walked through a glen with a little brook running through it and they took the little foot bridge over it. After another mile or two they came upon a little used road but it was paved.

"So, is Ron or Hermione going to be there?" Harry asked as they walked on.

"Somehow, Arthur got tickets; he's taking the whole family and Hermione. She's spending time with Ginny, you'll see them tomorrow," Remus said.

"Cool," Harry nodded. They continued on and in another hour they arrived at a knoll.

This knoll was surrounded by Weeping Willow trees and rare purple flowers riveted the area. Harry saw that at the top of this knoll was a stage of sorts (though smaller and not at all made for a theatre) and at this stage was a pudgy little man. He apparently was from the Ministry and his job was to activate the portkey, in this case, a horseshoe.

"Are ya'll ready then?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have an appointment at seven," Sirius said.

"Only a few more moments it seems," the man said. Another group came up then and they took the portkey because their appointment was for ten minutes from seven. Then it was their turn.

"Moony," Harry said.

"Yes?"

"I've never used a portkey before," Harry looked only slightly worried.

"Never used a portkey? Oh it's easy!" Sirius laughed.

"Just touch the horseshoe and when its time it will take you to your destination. Sirius take hold, do we have everything?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said. Remus counted down the seconds and at that moment, Harry felt as if his innards were being pulled out from his belly button. He became dizzy as he felt himself lift off the ground and wind swirled all around him. He didn't know how long it took them to get to the outskirts of the Quiditch camp site. But in a short amount of time they came to a stop and Harry stumbled over himself and fell to the ground.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Remus said, picking Harry up and setting him on his feet.

"What was your first time like?" Harry asked.

"Poor Remy!" Sirius started, "He was sick that evening, not from it being the full moon or anything. We still don't know how he got sick. But we needed to get to Diagon alley and Prongs' Mum needed to go to work. So, she decided to take us along…"

"Oh?" Harry was slightly curious.

"And so, the ride made me really doozy and I threw up all over Mrs. Prongs – Er—I mean, Mrs. Potter…" Remus finished.

"Yeah, but she cleaned it up and had us take you to St. Mungo's and they decided to keep him over night, we stayed, of course," Sirius said.

"Of course," Harry agreed.

This all transpired as they walked away from the hill top where the visitor's arrived and soon they came to the camp ground and the main office. This office was managed by muggles. There was a Wizard there to swipe the muggles memories if anything out of turn was said. Really, muggles could be so noisy.

Either way, Remus handled the muggle money and the Muggle quite well. He never said anything that pertained to Magic or Wizards and Witches. He counted out the money fast and quickly and then they were directed to their camping spot.

The spot they had was nearly in the middle. They were in-between the Irish supporters and the Bulgarian's. It was only slightly weird with people asking them what side they chose to cheer for. Their only answer was that they weren't sure yet and only wanted a nice family outing.

"Oh! Sirius, don't look now but I think someone is checking you out," Harry snickered. Sirius looked at him and then at a group of ladies who were ogling at him, or at Remus, who was bent over in order to get the fire going. Sirius gave them a charming smile and the girls sighed and giggled at him.

"Yup," he puffed out his chest like a proud pigeon, "Still got it," he said.

"Sirius, don't even think it," Remus muttered as he finally got the fire started.

"Why, Mr. Moony, whatever do you mean?" Sirius asked, feigning hurt.

"Remember the last time you tried to pick up a girl?"

"Er – no…"

"Exactly, you gave her some stupid pick up line and she gave the bat-bogy hex instead," Remus replied. Harry snickered.

"So?"

"So, let's have fun and not worry about girls," Remus said.

"Sure thing, boss," Sirius gave a solute.

"Thank you," Remus smiled a little.

Sirius and Harry finished putting up the tent while Remus made a small snack. It was nice to just be together and to hear some of the stories that his father and uncle had to tell him. Sirius loved to tell stories and he loved to exaggerate them. A lot!

* * *

_"Okay, Peter, you know what you have to do?" James asked the youngest of the group. They decided that since Peter's animagus form was much, much smaller than their own, that he would have an easier time of freaking the girls out in the dormitory. _

_Currently, the boy's were quite bored (Except for Remus who was trying to do his homework) – they sat in the common room putting pranks together and basically jut hanging out._

_"Yeah, I transform and go into the girls dorm,"_

_"Right, but not Lily's. Go into the first years – that way she won't think we were behind it," James said._

_"Good idea," Sirius agreed. _

_Peter transformed into a rat, called Wormtail, and made his way up the stairs to the girls dorm. It took a while and the special charm that the teachers had put on the stairs did not activate. The Marauder's figured that was just for male humans, not for male rodents of an unusual size. _

_"Quick, look busy and as innocent as possible," James said. Both he and Sirius attacked their homework and Remus just rolled his eyes at them. Though secretly he rather liked the idea, he just didn't want to tell them because it would inflate their ego just a little bit more. _

_Apparently, it took Wormtail a while to climb up the stairs. Twenty minutes to be exact and both James and Sirius were running out of patience for their homework. However, they persevered and finished their charms essay. Remus took it from them to look over. _

_It was when he was explaining the difference between Furunculous charm and the Imperturbable Charm when the screaming started. James and Sirius snickered while Remus flinched at the sounds of the first year girls screaming in dismay when they saw the rat (well, that was what the boys imagined). The girls ran from the room and down to the common room. Still screaming._

_This brought Lily and the older girls from their dorm room where they had decided to hang out and do their own homework. _

_"What is going on here?" she asked._

_"There's a rat in the dorm!" on of the girls said, her name was Lori._

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes!" the girls yelled in unison. No one noticed the rat that slid down the rail and then hid in Sirius' shoes that he had taken off. Meanwhile, Remus, James and Sirius had taken an interest in the situation._

_"What happened?" Remus asked._

_"We were talking about classes and stuff, girl stuff," Lori started._

_"And then we heard this squeaking and then we saw the hugest rat in the history of the world!" Stephanie, another first year, waved her hands in the air._

_"Why don't we go find this rat and get rid of it?" Lily suggested. _

_"We won't have to touch the dirty thing, will we?" one of the girls asked. _

_"No, don't worry, you don't have to touch it," Lily smiled._

_"All right then," Lori said. The girls followed Lily up with the older Gryffindor girls following. _

_Sirius and James snickered as they went, and then Peter poked his whiskers out to make sure the coast was clear. _

_"That was evil, that was," Remus said._

_"Yeah, but it was funny," James replied._

* * *

"It was evil," Remus deadpanned.

"Remmy! You have to admit that it was pretty funny," Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, but then Lily came back down and hit James for snickering and accused us of the prank," Remus mock-glared at his friend.

"Yes, she did at that, but since she couldn't prove anything…"

"That is the second rule of pranking, Harry" Remus turned to his nephew.

"_Never get caught in a prank. If you are caught in a prank, always own up and never tell on the other members…_"

"An actual Marauder rule. We never ever tattled someone else out on a prank, even if it was a group effort," Sirius said.

"But aren't you tattling now?" Harry asked.

"No way! We're informing you of the ways of the Marauders!" Remus replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Riiiiighttttttt……" Harry shook his head.

"What else can we tell him?" Sirius asked Remus.

"It's my turn," Remus smirked.

* * *

_Professor McGonagall was not a happy woman. _

_She walked into her office to see that everything had been turned bubblegum pink! It was most horrendous and she sighed as she found out that nothing she could do could transfigure it back to its original state. _

_A knock came to her door, she cringed as she waved the door open with her wand."Professor you wanted to…see….us….?" James stopped in his tracks as he looked at the room. Remus was behind him._

_"Core blimey!" James swore._

_"Professor? Are you all right?" Remus wanted to know._

_"It's bubblegum pink," she said._

_"Damn straight," James swore again and Remus hit him upside the head for it._

_"Did you boys do this?" Professor McGonagall asked._

_"No ma'am…but I think I know who did…" James said, he picked up a stray scarf. It was green and silver._

_"Talked to any Slytherin's today, Ma'am?" Remus asked. _

_"And if I did?" she glared._

_"Sorry, it could be just an innocent bystander," Remus shrugged._

_"Er – anyway…" James poked his back into the room._

_"This is scary, I do not want to go in," James shivered._

_"I'll need to work on this, you boy's go on. Out talk can wait," Professor McGonagall said. Remus and James gave a bow and they were off. James still had the scarf._

_0000000000000_

_"So, who does this belong to, you figure?" Sirius asked._

_"We don't know but we'll get them back," James said._

_"Oh? And how do we do that?" Sirius didn't have any good ideas._

_"We turn them into pink bubble gum!" Peter suggested._

_"No way! We'd be put into Azkaban," James rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah, and anyone who liked bubblegum and chewed said gum likes Slytherin's," Sirius said._

_"Why don't we let them know that we know something that we aren't supposed to know but know so anyway?" Remus asked._

_"I love your riddles, Remmy-**kins!**" Sirius said, all the while hugging his friend._

_"Right, anyway, here is what we are going to do," Remus said and they started to plan. _

_0000000000000_

_The next day, all the school knew that bubblegum pink was the new green. The Slytherin's had decided to dress in bubblegum pink robes, die their hair a darker pink and then going around inserting the word "Pink" intermittedly into their sentences. _

_"I can't bloody (pink) this!" Severus was saying._

_"Yeah, who ever thought that (pink) this would happen," Goyle agreed._

_"If we ever catch the (pink) gits who did this to us we will so kill them!"_

_This mantra was the basic conversation of all the Slytherin's of all the years. Lucius Malfoy was entirely pissed off and so he stalked the hallways for the rest of that week to find the culprits. Of course, he never did. _

_"Now…" McGonagall had her office back to normal. She closed the door while Malfoy stalked past._

_"I think I know that you four…" at this she looked at Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, "Played that prank on the Slytherin's,"_

_"Well…I guess there's no way we can contest to that," Remus said._

_"Yeah, we did it only because they trounced on our territory," Sirius glowered._

_"Your territory?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow._

_"Yes, your our head of house, and this is you office of which is sacred!" Peter said._

_"Thank you for that ethical statement," she replied._

_"Anyway, yes, we did it to show them a lesson," James put in._

_"All right, I'll let this one go, but don't think it'll happen again,"_

_"Of course not Professor," the four look as innocent as possible. _

_McGonagall chased them out of her office with a stern warning to not play any pranks and gave them ten points each. Then the four went on their way._

_"That was bloody brilliant!" James crowed. The rest had to agree._

* * *

"Yeah, those were the days," Sirius sighed.

"We got away with a lot of things," Remus said.

"Funny, I never can seem to get away with all that much," Harry muttered.

"It takes time and practice, we didn't get wise till second or third year," Remus said.

"Enough about old times, it's time for bed," Sirius said.

With that, they put out their fire and entered their tent. The silencing charm worked wonders and soon they were all asleep in their home away from home.

* * *

Spell Glossary –

The Furunculous Charm – any victim of the charm will be covered in boils.

Imperturbable Charm – a barrier charm that let's nothing and no one cross it.

a/n – Sorry for the bloody long update. Honest! I hope you all enjoy this!


	4. Dance of the Seekers

A/N – Yay! Chapter 4! Be happy!

Summary – Quiditch is cool, savvy?

Fic summary – Moony, Pronglet and Padfoot try to have the coolest summer ever.

* * *

**A Family Summer**

**Chapter 4**

**I am not a vegetarian because I love animals; I am a vegetarian because  
I hate plants. -- A. Whitney Brown**

* * *

_"James Potter! I shant ever go out with you even if you were the last guy on earth! You are despicable! And I hate you!" Lily yelled. The whole of the Great Hall watched as the two had their ritual morning fight. Lily would then march out of the great hall and James would call after her._

_"BUT LILY I LOVE YOU!"_

_Of which she would completely ignore. _

_Which left the Marauders and the rest of the school body laughing at the clearly in love James Potter. Who wouldn't care in the least and sit down to breakfast as if nothing had ever happened. This ritual happened every morning and by now the school had a betting pool as to when they would stop and when James would kiss her and so on and so forth. _

_"Gee, James – must you do that each and every morning?" Remus asked._

_"Yes, why?" James asked._

_"Because she will never ever acknowledge your love for her," Sirius chimed in._

_"Oh shut it! I love her! She beautiful!" James swooned._

_"Oh wonderful, now we will never here the end of it," Peter sighed._

_"How about a prank then?" Remus asked._

_"Yes, must think of…prank!" James said and then he was off with the rest of the Marauders following him._

_Sirius clapped Remus on the back and winked at him: "Good Job!"_

* * *

"Are you ready then?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"All right, here we go…" and with that, Remus gave a flick of his wand. Then the two retreated to wait. They only had to wait half a second before Sirius Black ran into the main room of the tent.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled. His boxers were charmed blue with the legend "Snivellus Forever!" on them. His hair yellow and his skin green.

"Just showing Harry the correct way to cast color changing charms," Remus replied.

"I can't wait till I get to school, Malfoy is so going to get a surprise," Harry snickered.

"Wonderful! Now change me back, Moony!" Sirius yelled.

"Oh, please lets leave it?" Moony whined.

"Change.Me.Back.Now!"

"Fine…" and Moony did so. Now relatively normal, Sirius stomped from the room to the bathroom for a shower. Remus snickered.

"MOONY!"

"The underwear stays!" Moony yelled.

"You are so mean!" was the reply from Padfoot.

"That was so cool," Harry said.

"Thank you, now, let's make breakfast, the match will start soon," Remus said and they exited their tent. Outside, Harry saw Ron and Hermione walked down the lane.

"Harry!" Hermione ran up to him and hugged him, Ron just behind her but he and Harry settled for a quick one.

"How has your summer been?" Ron asked.

"Just brilliant! What are you two doing?" Harry asked.

"Getting some water," Hermione said. Remus handed Harry a bucket.

"You go with them," he said. And that was the end of that. Harry, Ron and Hermione went on down the lane.

"Well, how is it?" Hermione asked.

"What is what?" Harry gave her a look.

"How is it living with Professor Lupin and Sirius?" Ron clarified.

"It's wonderful! Not like how it is at my Aunt's house," Harry said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Anyway, we playing a prank on Sirius this morning. His underpants say 'Snivellus forever!' on them!"

"What?"

"It was their nick name for Snape when they went to Hogwarts," Harry shrugged.

"Brilliant!" Ron said.

"I can't wait for the match," Harry said. With the conversation quickly turning to Quiditch, the Golden Trio got to the fountain, they had to wait in line though.

"So, did anything weird happen?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, and nothing in the papers. I think they might be laying low," Harry said.

When he said "They" he meant the Death Eaters.

"Right, they might be. There's no point doing anything if you don't have an Obsessive Dark Lord to listen too," Hermione said.

"No kidding," Ron agreed. Soon, the three were able to get their water.

"I still can't figure out why Voldemort is after me," Harry said.

"Yes, it is quite strange that Voldemort (honestly Ronald! Get a back bone!) would still be after you. I mean, the theory is that your supposed to be the savior of the Wizarding world but what if…" Hermione trailed off.

"What if what?" Harry wanted to know.

"What if that wasn't what everything means? What if Voldemort went after you and your parents because they crossed him one too many times and therefore only wanted you dead? What would be the point to go and then just fail? Maybe it was because his curse failed that you are alive but that maybe you aren't to do anything?"

"You mean that maybe all of this was a fluke?" Ron finally asked.

"Possibly,"

"And still he's going to come after me," Harry groaned.

"Nothing we can do to stop that," Hermione shrugged.

The three fell silent as they walked back to their perspective camps.

"Still, I can at least study magic and do my best to get rid of Voldemort," Harry said.

"Yes, we can do that," Hermione said.

"Than it's settled more studying this year," Harry nodded his head.

"What about Quiditch?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry, Ron, not even Sirius will let me quit the team," Harry quickly assured his friend.

* * *

It was evening by the time Harry, Sirius and Remus met up with Mr. Weasely, the twins, Ron and Hermione. They then started into the woods that surrounded the huge stadium that had been built just for this occasion. Fireworks were sent off and everyone became even more excited if that were possible.

They could hear singing in the back ground and little children giggled as they and their parents stopped at a concession stand to pick up a token of their visit. The atmosphere was highly entertaining, almost like one of those scenes from a movie when the knight would ride into the court bearing the head of the dragon he killed and won the hand of the fair lady.

Sirius was just as happy; it reminded him of the times he and James would take every chance to go to a Quidditch game, even without there parents knowing. Remus jut watched contentedly as his small pack stopped at a couple stands. Sirius bought everyone Omnioculars in order to see the game that much better.

As they got closer to the stands Harry saw that this was going to be even better than he had thought. The golden walls reflected the opulence of the English Ministry of Magic. It was even bigger than the Quidditch field at Hogwarts, and that was the only field Harry had ever played on.

"Took all year to build this, muggle repellent charms on every inch," Mr. Weasely said. They got to a tower and Arthur pointed up, "We're in the prime minister box, just up those stairs as far as it goes," he said. Sirius had the kids go first; this was, after all, their first time at a Quidditch game that didn't include a house that they were in.

It took forever to get to the top box – Harry counted a thousand stairs, and then he lost count when he hit one-thousand-and-twenty-nine. After that he gave up and he and Ron debated on which team would win.

"I bet Ireland will win," Ron said.

"And if it is Bulgaria?" Harry asked.

"Ireland, they're closest to us in geography," Ron shrugged.

"And I suppose you only know that because of Quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"What else is there to know?" Ron gave her a look.

"Oh I don't know, how about the fact that Ireland was invaded by Henry the Second in 1171?" she asked.

"Oh no! Muggle History!"

"What? It was very interesting," Hermione defended.

"Sure," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Look!" Harry said, "We're here," and so they were.

The top box had the most magnificent view of the whole Quidditch field. There had to be at least twenty seats, but there was a lot of room to jump around in if you were prone to do so. Harry wasn't, but Sirius had the hardest time.

"Wicked! Would you look at that Moony?" he said excitedly.

"Sirius! Calm down!" Remus replied with a small smile.

"Blimey! We can see everything from here!" Sirius smiled while looking over the edge.

"Yes, if you fall over I shant save you," Remus dead-panned.

"Oh! Don't be a spoil sport, Moony!" Sirius replied.

"Look, the teams are coming out!" Ron said.

With a huge roar from the crowd of Bulgarian supports – the Bulgarian team made their big entrance. Their Cheer team danced below them on the field and even raised a cheer or two for them that was taken up by the crowd. Everyone applauded even louder for Krum, for most of the teenaged Witches in the stands absolutely ADORED him.

Ireland was next to make their appearance. Brilliant fire works started their procession. Theses fire works took on images of giant Leprechauns the danced a nice two step and played a pipes and fiddles. If it could happen, Harry imagined that the crowd went wild for this team. Ireland (which wasn't exactly the home team) was close enough that the Brit Wizards cheered for them while the French, Bulgarian and other such countries went for the Bulgarian team. (Though Harry wasn't exactly sure about the few American's he had seen.)

Harry, Hermione and Ron put their Omnioculars into play. They saw Connolly and Dimitrov shake hands while the rule were being read and all that other sort of rot. If Harry hadn't known better, he would have thought that the captains were exchanging words of good will. But when one played Quidditch with the dreadful Draco Malfoy – well, the word were most probably unveiled threats of death and dismemberment.

Sirius was pointing out which team had what advantage and what play they could use and so on and so forth. Remus listened to this but his attention didn't waver from the teams.

Soon, both teams were in the air and taking off for the sky. They took their places and the balls were let lose. The Quaffle passed from Troy then to Muller before Levski stole it and passed it once again to one of his own team mates. Ireland stole it back and made the first goal of the game.

**Ireland 10 -- Bulgaria 0**

Moran and Quigly swung their bats at two opposing bulgers. The balls flew threw the hair, one missed it target completely and almost took Sirius' head off.

"What the hell!" he cried as he ducked. The ball bounced off the back wall of the tower before flying into the field and knocking one of Bulgaria's beaters in the back of his head. The other whizzed past Krum – who daftly dodged it.

Fifteen more scores for Ireland followed. Bulgaria was able to make ten.

"Wonderful play," Remus muttered.

"Ho! James could do all that in his sleep!" Sirius retorted.

"Really? How so?" Harry asked.

"Sirius just meant that James was the best Chaser Hogwarts ever did see. If it wasn't for What's—His—Face James would have probably joined the Brit team," Remus explained.

"Oh," Harry felt rather stupid.

The core was announced: **Ireland 120 -- Bulgaria 110**

All could see that the Captain of the Bulgarian ream was pissed. He caught the Quaffle with a sweep of his robes and was off, Connolly hot his trail. Both Chasers trying to make a goal was one thing to see – but the best part was when one saw two Seekers going at it.

The job of the Seeker was a hard job. They had to look for the Golden Snitch, and since the wall of the stadium were gold, it was terribly hard to find said ball. This method, of course, was only for the Quidditch League. The Quidditch at Hogwarts was less complicated in this way.

**Ireland 130 -- Bulgaria 140**

"If Ireland isn't careful Bulgaria will make more scores," Harry said.

"Don't worry about it, this had worked great for them all season," Sirius said.

The next fifteen minutes passed quickly as Ireland quickly got their score up to 150. Bulgaria was doing their best to stop Ireland, but their plays weren't working out so well for some odd reason.

However, Harry had caught site of the snitch! He pulled on Sirius robe to get his attention: "Look! It's over there by Krum!" he said, pointing.

And indeed it was. The Snitch was hidden behind Krum's head. No matter where he turned he couldn't get sight of it. But Lynch had seen it two microseconds after Harry (without seeing what Harry had been pointing at.) Lynch took off towards Krum.

The Dance of Seekers was one that few people could experience. In order to be a Seeker, one had to be small and fast. Lynch was very good, he had no trouble letting go of his broom for a moment or two in order to try and get at the Snitch. Krum held on tight to his broom. Harry wondered if he was afraid of heights.

The crowd cheered as the Seekers went at it. Head to head both were after the Snitch. This Snitch was a very sneaky Snitch to say the least. It snickered at them and teased them as it flew through the air. All manners of loops and whirls were unleashed as the Seekers went after the one ball that would win the game and the fame.

"Watch them go!" Harry cried.

"Bloody hell!" Ron couldn't help but say.

Still the Dance of the Seekers went on for moment upon moment. Neither could get close enough and neither wanted to give up their advantage. Sirius was sure that Krum would get his hands on it at any moment. But Lynch wasn't about to let Krum do that, so both Seekers took to elbowing each other. Hard.

On the other hand, the Golden Snitch was rather proud of itself. It snickered as it led the Seekers on such a wild Snitch chase. It whirled here and there, it even made way for the top box. It made a circle around the heads of the Trio before disappearing.

The Seekers saw it go towards the ground and chased after it. They were suddenly dropping fast with only the Snitch inches away from them. Lynch stretched out his hand as far as he could. The ground was rushing up at him and he knew that if he didn't get the Snitch, than Krum would! Ireland had come a long way this Season and Lynch decided that he wouldn't let his team down. Not now, not at this game!

With every ounce of Gryffindor strength he could manage; Lynch launched himself off of his broom and into mid air. For a moment he floated free before gravity took hold of him and he dropped. It felt like he dropped for a long while, but the Snitch had lost whatever capability it had to think and didn't notice the hand that caught it.

Lynch had caught the Snitch, and Connolly caught him before he fell and broke anything important.

It was quiet for a few moments before the crowds in the stadium completely went crazy! They hugged each other and cheered for a good long while. The game was a completely success and while the Ireland team was being handed the World Quidditch Cup – Harry didn't notice that his wand was missing.

* * *

"That was great!" Harry said as he and his "Parents" headed back to their tent. The crowds had now taken to drinking and eating and all together just celebrating the win of the Ireland team. It had been the most magnificent game Harry and ever seen and Sirius had even gotten Harry the Game Snitch!

"Thanks so much for everything, Sirius!" Harry said while hugging the man once again. Sirius laughed and gave Harry a noogie while he was at it. Remus watched them happily.

"It isn't a problem," Sirius said.

"Yeah, James would have gotten you every ball on that field if it were possible," Remus said.

"I'm happy with the Snitch!" Harry replied. Remus just laughed.

Soon they made it to their tent; Remus was going to make them all some of his world famous hot chocolate when the celebrating atmosphere suddenly disappeared and terrified screams could be heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"It's….what?" Sirius saw the green light in the middle of the camp ground and knew that this was one hell of a bad situation.

"Harry! Listen to me!" Sirius took Harry by the shoulders.

"You run, run into the forest and hide, we have to take care of this," Sirius said. Remus and Sirius both pushed Harry towards the forest. Harry didn't want to go but he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything without braking the Wizarding Law of underage magic use.

And so, He ran…..

* * *

a/n – Sorry to leave ya'll hanging, but this chapter was getting long enough with the Quidditch and stuff. I hope you liked it.

Ta.

Midnight Island


	5. Use the Force Dumbledore!

Fic Summary – Pronglet, Padfoot and Moony try to have a fun summer.

Chapter summary – Attack of the badly dressed men.

* * *

**A Family Summer **

**Part 5**

* * *

When one burns one's bridges, what a very nice fire it makes. Dylan Thomas

* * *

Moony and Padfoot hardly had any time before old memories had been thrust upon them. Even then – neither had time to contemplate before they had wands at the ready and curses flying at black robed wizards who used the unforgivables. No one had thought that Death Eaters would attack at the World Quidditch cup, but Padfoot wished that someone had.

The chanting from a group of Death Eaters in the middle of the crowd made very one run as fast as they could. Mothers grabbed up their children and made a beeline for the wood while the fathers stayed to fight. Some men also took off, but most had Gryffindor courage and stayed, and died.

Sirius and Remus ran towards this disturbance. They disarmed as many as possible, knocked out many more and used their own made up spells from school. A blast of blue light blasted some of the Death Eaters in several different directions and they did not get up afterwards.

Sirius even punched one Death Eater who was trying to sneak up behind Remus.

"Sirius? Are you all right!" Remus had to shout above all the racket.

"Fine! Let's get done here!" Sirius yelled back.

Back in the thick of things, with wizards and witches running every which way in order to escape, many fell to the killing curse. Remus and Sirius took measures to avoid the green light. They ignored the sounds around them. The crying of children and mothers who couldn't find their loved ones. The screams of those before they fell to the killing or torture curse. The cries of those who wanted revenge.

From the top of the ridge, Harry James Potter, savior of the Wizarding world watched as the massacre went on. He didn't know many of the people who had come to the Quidditch game. He was glad for it as well; he didn't think he could take it if anyone who was close to him died. He then found himself praying for the safety of his friends and his family.

Meanwhile in the throw of battle, Remus Lupin shot off a hex at a death eater. The burning hex was on of the darkest spells that Lupin knew. It was treatable, but only in the first five moments of the hex being cast. The person who screamed…well…that was something else entirely.

"EXPELILARMIS!" Pettigrew yelled. Remus was surprised when his wand was shot out of his hand. He hadn't expected to see Pettigrew. But, then again, he knew he should have.

"I knew Azkaban wouldn't hold you for long!" Remus growled.

"You always underestimated me! You and James! even Sirius!"

"And that was our fault!?"

"Yes!"

"Like hell!" Remus replied.

"We'll see, say hello to the Devil for me! Adava…!"

Before Pettigrew could finish the killed curse, Sirius disarmed him. Pettigrew wasted no time in becoming his animagus self and taking off into the high grass. Remus and Sirius tried to hit him with the revealing spell but Pettigrew was too fast for them.

"Damn it!" Sirius cursed.

"Sirius, it's all right, but we have to find Harry before Pettigrew does," Remus said.

"Shit!"

The two took off into the forest.

* * *

Harry was till on the ridge. He saw that Aurors had gotten to the battle field and were now containing the mass of hysteric people. The Death Eaters, by this time, had Apparated away. Now, all there was to do was to find family and friends.

Harry turned towards the woods again; a swishing in the grass made him turn, he reached for his wand…and found it was missing. _Shit!_ Harry thought. If there was anything stalking him he wouldn't be able to defend himself before it was too late.

He peered into the darkness of the forest that was surrounding him; he couldn't see a thing but the feeling that something bad would happen did not leave him. He wished he had his wand, he didn't know exactly where it had gone.

With a swirling sound and a gasp of surprise from Harry, Peter Pettigrew leapt at him, snarling inanely. Harry back away and Pettigrew feel firmly on his face.

"Get away from me!" Harry yelled.

"I'm going to send you to your parents….the Dark Lord will be happy with me…" Wormtail muttered.

"No!" Harry couldn't help himself, but he was scared. The wand that was being brandished at him waved in front of his face.

"I'm going to make it painful…"

"SIRIUS! REMUS!" Harry yelled, finally getting to his feet, but having no idea what to do.

"Go ahead and cry, Harry, it won't help you! Just like it didn't help your parents…"

"What do you know about my Mum and Dad?" Harry asked, hoping to stall for some time.  
"They were stupid. It was all part of the plan," Pettigrew laughed evilly. This was not the Pettigrew that Harry had been told of. From what he had known, Pettigrew was a coward worthy of Slytherin house. This Pettigrew was..insane!

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, backing away while Pettigrew stalked him. He hated this, he would have done something by now if he had his wand.

"They trusted me, that is what I mean," Pettigrew said.

"Err – why did you do it? Why did you betray them?" Harry asked.

"That is…that is…..none of you business! Die!" Pettigrew threw a spell at Harry.

Harry dodged it and took refuge behind a tree.

"Harry! Stay down!" a familiar call came to him. Harry smiled a little to himself. Dad was on his way.

"Harry! Stay down!" Sirius yelled as he barreled his way into the clearing with Remus right behind him.

"No! damn you!" Pettigrew yelled, he threw a hex at Sirius, but the man blocked it and threw himself into Peter Pettigrew. Sirius slammed Pettigrew's wrist into the ground till the other lost his hold on the wand. And then Sirius pummeled him in the face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU CAME AFTER HARRY AND TRIED TO HURT HIM YOU TRATOR! I HATE! I HATE YOU!" Sirius yelled.

"HE DESERVES IT! AS DID LILY!" Pettigrew yelled back.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE!"

"I HATED IT THAT JAMES GOT WITH LILY! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" Pettigrew yelled even though by this time he had a broken nose. He would also have had a broken jaw if someone hadn't caught onto Black's fist.

"Padfoot, it's all right, it's all right," Remus said. Sirius sniffled a bit; he hadn't known that he had started to cry while he had been beating Pettigrew up. Harry still stood behind the tree. He hadn't known that the death of his parents had been so hard for his adoptive Dad and Uncle.

"Sirius! Remus! What is going on here?" Arthur Weasely made a beeline for the group along with many other Auras'. Some came up to Harry to see if he was all right. After all, he had been missing for almost an hour now and people wanted to know where the Boy-Who-Lived was.

"I'm fine! Make sure Pettigrew doesn't get away!" Harry said.

"Don't worry, we shant," one of the lady Aura's said. A group of them had tied Pettigrew up and put a silencing charm on him. No doubt they wanted to make sure that the anomic anger of Sirius Black wasn't invoked.

As he was being led away, Pettigrew gave a glare to his one time friends and Harry who had joined his guardians. Sirius hugged Harry close to him while he glares straight back at Pettigrew. Remus growled loudly, making Arthur give him a strange look.

"We need to take your statements," The head Aura of the group said.

"Must we do it now?" Remus asked.

"Yes, we have to make sure that we have everything straight," the man replied.

* * *

They were kind about it. There was an Aura for each of them. Harry got a woman name Lisa Worthy. She was tall and blond haired with light green eyes.

"So, tell me what happened after Mr. Black sent you away from the camp?"

It didn't take Harry long to tell her everything that had happened.

"Will Dad get into trouble for beating Pettigrew up?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so, as far as I can tell, it was in self defense of you and that is part of a parent's job," Lisa replied. That seemed to make Harry a bit less tense, but he was still worried.

Harry had to wait with Lisa till the others were done taking their own statements and Remus and Sirius were able to take Harry home. They quickly packed up their tent and things. The tent had been hit with a bad fire charm, but at least their clothes were in good order and Harry's broom hadn't been destroyed.

When they finally got home, Nordica howled at them when they got into the door.

"Okay, Nordica, you can stop now," Harry said, and the dog simply jumped up and licked him on the hand. The puppy was glad that Harry was home.

Sirius then sent them all to bed. They had all had a long night and he hoped that thing would get better in the morning.

* * *

Remus Lupin was not a happy camper. Not to say that they were actually camping or anything, it was a muggle phrase that meant that Remus Lupin wasn't happy with the current set of circumstances.

Case in point, the fact the Dumbledore had decided to corner him in his own house. Sirius and Harry had been needed at the Ministry, well, only Sirius was but he had taken Harry with him. Remus had gotten up late that morning and had been enjoying some tea that morning.

"I see that you haven't taken the potions I have sent over for you," Dumbledore said,

"Why would I do that, I don't even know what it is and you won't tell me why I need to take it," Remus replied as strongly as he could. He always hated it when the twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes got malicious in intent.

"I sent them over so that you are taken care of," Dumbledore said.

"What do they do?" Remus asked.

"It helps you to cope with your grief," Dumbledore said.

"I am not in grief!" Remus said indignantly.

"Yes you are…"

"No! I am not!"

Dumbledore sighed in annoyance. The Werewolf was too smart for his own good. Well then, there was only one thing to do…

Dumbledore looked straight at Lupin, his eyes locked with the light blue of the Werewolf's. Remus didn't know what was going on but all of a sudden he felt as if he needed to obey Dumbledore…it felt weird and all of his instinct were yelling at him to run.

"You will take this potion…"

"I will…"

"Hey everyone! Is anyone home!?"

* * *

A/N – Yes! I left you on a cliffie! Bwahahahahahahahaha!

Sushi the Talking Sushi Dish – I hope you know that is completely lame.

Midnight Island – Yes I do, now then, please review!


	6. Letters and Potions of the Mind

**A Family Summer**

* * *

* * *

"Is anyone home…?" Harry looked around the front parlor, seeing that Remus must be up now he made his way to the kitchen where he found his Uncle and Dumbledore. They had obviously been having a very serious conversation and Harry had interrupted. But, Remus looked happy for it.

"Harry? Is anything wrong?" Remus asked.

"Nope, just finishing up things with the reports and stuff from the Quidditch match," Harry explained.

"I should probably return to the ministry myself," Dumbledore said.

"Fudge seems to think that this incident is just a bunch of people being stupid. But I think he needs someone to set him straight," Harry shrugged.

"Then I shall leave you for the chaotic mess of Fudge," Dumbledore said. He gave Remus a look before sweeping past Harry and flewing away.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about, pup," Remus replied.

The day went on smoothly as they waited for Sirius to get home from the meetings he had with several officials at the Ministry. When Sirius did finally show up for dinner, he filled Harry and Remus in on what had gone on (which was too boring to even mutter, let alone dedicate to a while conversatin).

Later when Harry was in Bed, Remus told Sirius about his meeting with Dumbledore.

"He…what…?" Sirius was perplexed, which he always hated to be.

"I don't know, we were talking and…I don't remember the moments after he arrived till Harry shown up, does that mean something?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure, look, just say you took it, I'll get Gardenia to give me something. She's been working on it for a while now,"

"Yes, I hope she gets something soon,"

"She will," Remus said with a sigh. Sirius sighed, he wrapped one arm around Remus.

"I don't know what is going on around here, but, the thing that I do know is that no matter what, we are a family and it will always be that way," Sirius said.

* * *

"You failed," The Dark Lord glared at Wormtail who shook at the feet of the chair. The small "baby" with the red eyes looked more evil than anything Wormtail had ever seen and he was very scared to say the least.

"Yes, Master," Wormtail agreed.

"For that, you must be punished,"

Pain, it was always like this. The only reason why anyone followed Voldemort was the simple fact that he was just way too scary to not follow. Wormtail screamed out in pain, but in his heart of hearts, he knew he deserved it. Even though he hated the people he had once called friends.

* * *

Harry Potter hated it whenever people whispered. It usually meant that something was going on, and for the life of him, he was going to very well figure it out. That was what had brought him to the landing on the stairs just out of site of the front parlor.

"The potion makes you think strange thins," a woman's voice could be heard.

"Oh? What sort of things?" Sirius asked.

"One of my apprentices took it, he seemed to think that Dumbledore was the best thing around and attacked anyone who said otherwise, this potion is dangerous, and deffinantly against the law," the woman's voice explained.

"Why would he want me to take it then?" Remus asked.

"To brainwash you, if a person thinks something long enough, they will start to believe it, sometimes it takes years for someone to stop thinking that they were treated badly as a child because they had caused it. Like Harry, I don't know what he thinks now, but from what I have heard, he seems to think that he is a burden. He isn't, we all know that, but it will take time for him to stop thinking it,"

"So, the potion is supposed to make you think something so much that you finally believe it and then you can't change that thinking," Sirius said.

"Yes, it is very strong, it took a week in isolation for my apprentice to get it out of his system,"

"This stinks," Remus said.

"Don't take it, no matter what,"

Harry wasn't sure what Remus, Sirius and their guest were talking about, but that didn't matter, what mattered was that he knew that it involved potions. And now, there was only one thing to do.

* * *

_Harry,_

_It is good to hear from you. But you were right; your news was not anything that even involved the word. I looked up some potions, which is why it took me so long to get back to you. I suppose you could write Prof. Snape, but I don't think that would be a good idea. Dumbledore is too close and we don't know how truthful Snape is. _

_Some of these potions are so archaic that it doesn't make too much sense to use them. They use a lot of Dragon in the ingredients, which is now illegal as of 1980. So, I do not think that any of these is what is being used. But you should get a sample of it and send it to me so that I can test it. Testing potions do not use magic so I know that the Ministry won't have a problem with it. Besides, our homework in Potions is to research a potion not found in our text books. _

_You should look in some of Remus' books, he probably has an old potions book lying around somewhere._

_With much love,_

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for sending me the potion directions. I'm not sure, but the last one looks likely for the potion looks purple to me. But I've sent it to you so I hope you can get more from it that I could. I don't even know how to test a potion. _

_Padfoot and Moony had another visit from that woman, she's a potions mistress and her name is Gardenia (I don't know her last name). She say's that it can make you think odd things. So don't drink it!_

_Thank a bunch_

* * *

_Harry, _

_Yes, I think that the Insomnia Potion is the best bet we have. See if this Gardenia-woman mentions anything about sleepless nights. In the meantime I shall see if there is any more research on this and get back to you._

_With Much Love_

* * *

"I don't know where it went," Remus said, he had been looking for something for the last few days now and he just could not find it. Harry didn't say anything and continued to read the Quidditch scores in the local news Paper.

"Where did you last leave it?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, which is the problem,"

"Let's see if we can't find it," Sirius said and he went into the front parlor to search for it.

"Harry, you haven't seen a potion have you?"

"Nope, I hate potions," Harry replied with a shrug.

"I see," Remus gave him a look, but Harry didn't bother to look up.

"Well, if you do see it, please give it to me," Remus said.

"Sure thing," Harry said, he finished his breakfast and did the dishes before going to work on his summer school work. He hoped that both of his guardians would forget about it.

Harry found another letter waiting for him.

_Harry,_

_Heard about the potion from Hermione. Ginny thinks that it may be another potion that makes you think strange things, but so much so that you start believing them yourself. She said that she had heard some Slytherins talking about the last week of school. But she isn't sure. Write back._

_Ron_

Harry went over to his desk, he took out some fresh paper and made new ink. He heard Sirius pass his door, but his father didn't poke his head in like he always did. Harry turned back to his desk.

_Ron,_

_Can you ask Ginny if she can remember the name of the potion mentioned? Anything will help. _

_Harry P._

Harry sent his letter off.

* * *

a/n – I know that this isn't very good. If I have a better idea I will totally re-write this chapter. With love, Midnight Island. 


	7. The Council of Purbloods

**A Family Summer**

* * *

Hermione Granger, witch extraordinaire, honor roll student and best friend (well, one at least) of Harry Potter, was waiting for a reply to her last letter. She sat in her bedroom with the window open, across the street, kids with their parents dragged along behind them, made their way to the play park to take in the bright day.

Hermione, for once, was left alone in the house. Which was odd in itself but her parents had a Dentist Convention to go to in New York City and hadn't known till the last moment, it had been just three days since they left and Hermione was finding that it was quite nice to be home without her parents badgering her about what had happened during the school year.

Since first year, she had taken to a written report for them. Sometimes they had questions about who taught what, but that was about it. She had made sure to leave out all the dangerous parts, though mentioning it as if there wasn't anything dangerous at all. She rather hated to do it. But seeing as her parents were the over protective type…well, what else was there to do?

Granny Smith, in this instance, would come over twice a day to make sure that Hermione was all right. She was the only witch on the street and so she would stay to help Hermione out with her homework. Hermione knew Granny Smith since she was young and so she trusted her very much. Thought it took a restless night to come to the conclusion that she could trust Granny Smith with Harry' problem.

The old woman had made biscuits today and Hermione made tea to put with it. She and Granny sat out on the porch enjoying the nice cool breeze of the evening. Granny Smith wore a brown house robe with matching fluffy slippers and her hair was up in a grey bun.

"A potion, you say? I used to be the best Potions Mistress here abouts," she sighed.

"That was why I thought it best to talk to you first, though I do have a few potions that may do the effects that I have told you about," Hermione replied.

"The Insomnia potion is the first one that comes to my mind,"

"That was what I wrote to Harry," Hermione sighed.

"Have you thought about sending it to a neutral potions laboratory?"

"England has one of those?" this was news to her.

"No, but America does,"

"Do you have an address?" Hermione asked.

* * *

"_The_ _Salem Laboratory, making it easy to afford your potions…_" Harry muttered while looking the brochure over. Hermione was good. Not only did she research this laboratory, but she had sent them a letter detailing what was going on. They had gladly said they would look at the potion, free of charge. Hermione had said that was strange but went with it because she didn't have the funds to pay them anyway. Though, she said that she was sure she would have figured something out.

"Harry, what have you there?" Sirius asked while he plucked the brochure from Harry.

"I heard you talking to that Gardenia-woman. Hermione, Ron and I have been trying to figure out what the potion is, so, she thought it would be a good idea to send it to the Salem Laboratory," Harry explained.

"You were eavesdropping?" Remus asked, he had followed Sirius into the living room.

"Yes and no – No because I think that you should have told me about this, yes because it's just what I do," Harry shrugged.

"I see, and so you wrote Hermione, she does have an idea though,"

"She all ready sent it to them, she said that it would take about a week for them to get back to us, she said that she would forward the letter to us," Harry explained.

"That's good. Maybe we'll get an answer, I hate to beat around the bush with Dumbledore as to why I can't take it," Remus muttered.

"Why does he want you to take to anyway? Don't tell me that he's trying to run as Minister," Harry said.

"Hopefully not, I'd have to vote that one down," Sirius muttered.

"Huh?"

"Well, whenever there is an election, all of the old pureblood families get together to vote as to who they want as minister. The term lasts till the same families decide that the current minister can no longer do his job. Then, we'd boot him out and vote on a new minister. If a candidate has enough money, the votes can be swayed towards that person," Sirius explained.

"I see, so, you could vote Fudge out?"

"Only if the other families are for it, you'd need half the votes to boot out a minister,"

"And the same to elect one too?" Harry asked.

"Yes, to say the least," Remus nodded.

"But, Dumbledore has always said that he wouldn't," Harry pointed out.

"But that doesn't mean that he can't," Sirius corrected.

* * *

The council chambers was alive with angry chatter as to the reason of this meeting. The twelve pureblood families (who had an air old enough to be there to vote, that was) were all arguing as to what to do and how to do it.

The reason as to this lively scene was the fact that Dumbledore had decided to become minister, all the while also staying in control of Hogwarts. This was odd in and of itself. Many of the families thought that it would be best to vote this one down. If they voted no, than Dumbledore would have to admit defeat. No one ran for Minister a second time. However, Fudge was becoming a problem that no one wanted to deal with. They didn't even know how that bumbling idiot had become minister in the first place.

"It was because he had the money," someone said.

"I remember, I didn't take a gallon, not that I would have anyway," someone else replied. Conversations close the one exampled was paramount in the room. Sirius just sat in the Black Families Chair with a frown on his face. He hated these meetings, everyone was so preoccupied with what they wanted. Though, he thought that it was a sure thing to be voted down.

The head Warlock banged the gavel, calling the room to silence. Sirius waited to see what the man had to say. As the Head of the Old Families, Aaron Sheridan was highly respected. He wore a robe of deep brown with red ribbon. His black hair was in a low tail at the nape of his neck and his deep grey eyes were keen.

"We have all come here today to settle this matter. I would appreciate it if we could get to it," Sheridan said. The room nodded their heads in agreement.

"Is there any old business?" Sheridan asked. No one said a thing.

"Duly note that there is no old business, so then, let's us get on with it," Sheridan sat down, for he had been standing while addressing the rest of the room.

Avery Knot stood up then, looking as despicable as Sirius remembered him: "I vote this down, Fudge isn't the best minister, but I and some of my colleges believe it would be disastrous if Dumbledore should become minister," he said. Some others in the room clapped their approval.

Sheridan jotted this down on some parchment he had in front of him. In turns, the rest of the Family Monarchs stood and gave their opinion. Sirius was last, for it had gone left to right. He stood, smoothed out his robes then gave the most charming smile he could.

"I agree, school matters and state matters would get intertwined with each other. I think it best that I vote this one down," he said before sitting down. The rest of the table clapped their approval. Most of them had thought that Black would support Dumbledore, but they were surprised to find that Black had decided to veto it.

"I think we should take a vote right now. All in favor of Dumbledore becoming Minister, raise ye hands!" Sheridan said. Three raised their hands.

"All in favor against, raise ye hands!" nine hands were raised.

"That settles it, Dumbledore is denied," the gavel came down once again and the meeting was adjourned.

Sirius Black was met with many hand shakes and smiles, along with congratulations as to the way he voted. Many noted how he would one day follow in the footsteps of his father. Sirius thanked them best he could without cringing at the mention of his father. Most hadn't believed his parents, for they had met him a few times at social functions and had come to the conclusion that even though he was Gryffindor, he would follow his father in the ways of the pureblood. Sirius didn't mention the fact that he was best friends with a Werewolf and had another half breed as a son.

(Though he did not refer to Harry and Remus in such a way.)

"Sirius Black, may I speak with you for a moment?" Aaron Sheridan had said as he pulled Sirius out of the hall and into the back chambers where Aaron would speak to someone privately. He ordered tea and the two sat down in front of the empty fire place.

"I know that I am prying, and please forgive me if this is too personal for you to answer, however, I must know, why did you vote down Dumbledore?" Sheridan asked.

"Well, I'm…not exactly sure," Sirius muttered.

"Is it really about school matters or is it something else?"

"Something else, but my main reason stands," Sirius replied.

"Ah, such a Gryffindor, how is your son doing? Little Harry?"

"He is fine, he hopes to make Quiditch Captain this year," Sirius said.

"With this vote going the way it had, I doubt it,"

"I know,"

"However, I think you did the right thing, though, the vote still would have gone in the opposite direction Dumbledore was hoping for,"

"Maybe that was it then, that was why…"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself,"

* * *

A/N – Hah! The plot thickens! I am so glad that I've gotten this mostly done. I've been so busy lately! Hope you enjoyed! 


	8. Waltham Forest

a/n – I am determined to finish this. No matter what. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**A Family Summer**

**Harry looked out the kitchen window to see several Owls coming his way.** Remus also saw these and with a wave of his wand opened the large window that let the birds enter the room. One delivered _The Quibbler_ to Remus who paid it with a knut and bacon on its way out, the other one was his Hogwarts letter and there was a letter for Remus and Sirius, obviously from Dumbledore. Then, there was the letter from Ginny Weasley.

Harry opened this one first;

_Dear Harry,_

_No matter what you may think I am only writing this to you because Hermione asked me to give you the name of the potion. Under no circumstances are you to tell ANYONE that this is a love letter. I might have had a crush on you back before I went to Hogwarts, but that does not matter. The potion is called Labefacio Leto. Which in Latin means Impaired Joy. I don't know how to make this; it seems to be a potion that is forbidden. You could always ask Prof. S._

_Ta,_

_Ginny_

Harry handed the letter to Remus who took it with a raised eyebrow; "What is this for?"

"Remember that potion that went missing the other day?"

"Yes,"

"I lied, I took it. Hermione sent it to get tested. Both she and Ginny think its some sort of mind altering potion," Harry explained.

"Sirius and I all ready knew that," Remus replied.

"It would have saved time if you two had told me," Harry replied mildly.

"I'm going to be talking to Sirius about this, don't think you won't get punished for snooping, as it is, how much did Hermione spend to get it tested?" Remus asked.

"I'll write her and ask," Harry replied.

"Good, you'll do that straight after breakfast," Remus replied, "And then we must clean the house, we'll get your school things tomorrow when Sirius isn't busy. He wouldn't want to miss it," Remus muttered to himself.

___

_Ginny,_

_Of course it ain't a love letter! Why would I want that?_

_Any way, thanks for the info. But, we all ready knew that. Sometimes I wish people would just tell me these things!_

_Harry_

_____

_Hermione, _

_How much did you spend to get the potion tested? I'd like to pay you back for that, or maybe I could buy you school books or something. Just let me know what you want to do. _

_H. P._

___

"So, what did you decide?" Remus asked as he put a cup of tea in front of his friend.

"Dumbledore isn't going to be Minister of anything and we're trying to decide if we still want him as Headmaster," Sirius shrugged.

"What about _Voldy-shorts_ and his Death Eaters?"

"We'll blow up that bridge when we come to it, or at least turn it orange and purple," Sirius shrugged, too tired to say much more on the subject.

"As it is, Fudge is going to send in Alistair Moody as defense teacher this year. That should give the kids a good chance," Sirius said.

"Better than myself?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"No way, you are the best, Moony!"

"Thank you Padfoot. Speaking which, the full moon is tomorrow night and the Weasely's have asked for Harry to stay with them,"

"Good, they can take him home after we get his school things," Sirius said.

"That is what Molly said,"

"Wow, she is good,"

"She's a Mum, what do you expect, they have eyes in the back of their heads!" Remus laughed.

"Would you liked the run of the woods tomorrow night then?"

"Why not, we're far enough away I don't think anyone will be harmed,"

"Of course not," Sirius agreed.

___

The papers of Retirement arrived that morning over tea. Dumbledore hadn't mean for this to happen when he put in his name for Minister, however, it seemed as if he was to be transferred to a talking picture frame than to keep his place as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Albus…?" Minerva questioned later that day in his office.

"Minerva, last year was my last, I do hope that you can keep your office, but, please, make sure that the next Headmaster knows of our plight," Albus informed her.

"Of course," Minerva nodded, hesitant as to where this was going besides the obvious. Dumbledore sat back in his chair; he popped in a lemon drop and smiled.

"I think that a small cottage in Waltham Forest a perfect place to retire," Dumbledore nodded almost to himself.

"That London Borough sounds nice," Minerva said.

"Yes, it has parks, unlike some of the others," Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course,"

"Well, my dear, shall we start packing then?"

No other words escaped the two as they ventured into the Headmaster's Tower in order to pack, the office would be last, but at least, Albus could start renovating the old family home in Waltham Forest.

___

Located within Greater London, Waltham Forest was a mix of parks, residential homes, one being an old 17th century cottage that belonged to the Dumbledore Estate, forestland, reservoirs, and more open space. This London Borough was located between part of Epping Forest and the River Lee. This made up two green corridors that lead into the city and mostly got Waltham Forest confused as being part of Epping Forest.

The cottage was another matter all together, with a rather weedy garden and a caved in roof, it was hidden by trees and the path that led to it was rather overgrown as well. Minerva fixed this with a wave of her wand, Dumbledore fixed the roof and they ventured inside. Most of the furniture was covered in painting tarps, but otherwise, things looked rather well for the expiration of the preservation spells.

Dumbledore decided to leave the garden; it would give him something to do in retirement. Minerva set about getting rid of dust and the odd creatures that had made it into the house and soon it looked homey and newly built.

___

_Harry,_

_Did you hear the news? The Quibbler just announced that there is to be a new Headmaster appointed for Hogwarts!_

_Hermione_

_____

_Hermione,_

_Sirius and Remus told me. I've just written Ron. I hope it isn't Snape!_

_H.P._

_____

_Harry,_

_Blimey, what if it is Snape? We're doomed!_

_Ron_

___

A/N – For us American's (me being one of them) you might want to look this up on Wikipedia if you do not understand what I am saying. As it is, London is designated into different 'neighborhoods'. The number you live in is the neighborhood you live in. These are called _London Boroughs_. Sounds Hobbit-ish to me! But, yes, as I said, if you do not get this, please look it up. It would save me the trouble of looking stupid! *lol*

I am sorry that this is so short, but I had no idea what I really wanted to do, and so…yeah….bugger!


	9. A repressed epilogue of silly persons

**A Family Summer**

**!The epilogue!**

**___**

**Come and see the violence inherent in the system! Help! Help! I am being repressed! Denis the peasant (Monty Python and the Holy Grail)**

**___**

**They were waiting in front of Gringots, the Goblin/Wizarding bank for the Weasely's**. Harry had a bag of gold he had collected from the trust vault his parents had left him. Sirius and Remus also had collected gold from their vaults.

"Remember Harry," Sirius said as they waited, "You're going to stay with the Weasely's tonight. It's not very safe for you, its better for Moony to go without the Ministry's version of the Wolfsbane potion, if you know what I mean?"

"Sure, it'll be fun," Harry nodded in understanding. The Ministry of Magic wasn't very tolerant of people with a difference that made them dangerous (even if it was once a month). Sirius was going to stalk up on all sorts of potions for Remus. Being a Werewolf was no easy task.

Remus raised his hand a waved at someone, both Harry and Sirius turned to see who it was and were happy to finally see the group of red-heads coming their way. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley hurried their children up.

"Sirius, nice to see you again," Arthur said, he and Sirius briefly hugged.

"Thank you for taking Harry for the night," Sirius replied.

"It is our pleasure, he's like a sixth son to me," Arthur joked.

"Remus will appreciate not having to be in the basement. It's much better for his health if he has free reign and we don't have to worry about innocent people getting bitten," Sirius had lowered his voice while Mrs. Weasley and her children had gathered around Harry and Remus.

"Harry, do you have your broom?" Ron asked, "We can play some field Quidditch,"

"Yeah, Sirius shrunk it for me," Harry nodded his head.

"Great! Bill and Charlie are going to be home too, we'll have enough for a game or two," Ron grinned.

"Great!" Harry agreed.

"Just be careful, Harry," Remus cautioned.

"Moony, I am not the one who needs to be careful!" but Harry hugged his Uncle, just to lessen the effects of his words.

Once the Weasely's had gathered their own funds for their shopping; They made all of the usual stops. Madam Malkin's for new robes, though Molly insisted on the second hand robe shop for her kids. Next was Flourish & Blots for school books, and then the Stationary Shop for parchment and new quills. They ran into Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Granger there. They stopped at a café for lunch of which Sirius insisted on paying for everyone.

Next it was the Quidditch shop for new Quidditch robes for Harry and a broom check up on his Firebolt. At the Apothecary, Sirius stalked up on all sorts of potions to use the next day for when Remus would be stuck in bed. Harry refilled his potions supply for school.

The twin were able to drag Harry, Ron and Hermione away from the adults and they spent a lovely time in Gambol and Japes where Harry bought some fire crackers and other prank supplies; which he would then let the twins have, seeing as how he wasn't much of a prankster (Sirius seemed glad of this, when he looked through the bag that Harry was keeping for the twins).

Once their shopping was done, Sirius took all of Harry's school things and the joke shop bag. He shrunk it all and put it in his pockets. "We'll see you day after tomorrow, okay Harry?"

"Sure, you be careful," Harry replied as he hugged his father before he and the Weasely's used the fire place at the Leaky Caldron to return to the Burrow.

Sirius turned to Remus; "Let's get ready for tonight," he said and they Apparated away.

___

"Knight to b-6," Ron said. The chess piece moved and destroyed Harry's Pawn.

"What did Remus say when you told him that you knew about the potion?" Ron asked as Harry thought about his next move.

"Pawn to C-5," Harry said, "Not much, all he did was threaten me with a punishment but with the Full Moon being tonight…I suppose I shall have to serve out the rest of the summer doing house work or something," Harry shrugged. His Pawn got to the square safely.

"Harry, mate, you are terrible at this game," Ron said, he finished it with one move and destroyed Harry's Queen.

"Why do you think McGonagall's challenge was so easy for you?" Harry shook his head.

"Yeah, that was fun," Ron muttered, "But only now, at the time it was terrifying,"

"True, but not so much as seeing Quarrel's head; It was weird seeing Voldemort sticking out the back,"

"Yuck!" Ron made a face.

"Hey, _Ronie-kins!_" George poked his head into the parlor from the kitchen, "We're playing Field Quidditch with Bill and Charlie, we need you two to come on out and play otherwise we'll lose!"

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She's teaming up with Bill and Charlie, someone will have to take turns being 'referee'," Fred answered from behind his twin. Harry and Ron joined the rest a few yards from the house in a glen that was perfect for the pseudo-Quidditch match.

___

Sirius, dragging a tent and with a nervous Werewolf behind him, found a clearing some two miles away from their cottage where he would then set the tent up. "It's a nice night for a camp out," he smiled. "_Erecto,"_ he flicked his wand and the brown tent was assembled. Inside was a small parlor, a kitchen and two bunk beds. Though, Sirius knew that he would use a bed that night. It was decorated all in Gryffindor colors.

"Ah, where did you find the old Marauder's tent?" Remus asked.

"In James' vault, since I am Harry's Father now, the Potter's vaults were all added to the Black vaults," Sirius explained.

"So you went through it for old memories?"

"Naw, the Goblins sent it to me," Sirius laughed.

Remus made a fire pit and with a flick of his own wand, a merry fire had been started. They made kippers, toast and tea over their fire while just chatting about anything that came to mind. It wouldn't be long before Remus would make his way out into the forest with Padfoot at his side.

Tonight, Mr. Moony and Mr. Padfoot would roam the forest together. Just like in the old days. It was a sobering thought; Mr. Prongs would have joined them.

"I miss him, Padfoot," Moony said softly. A hand on his shoulder told him that Padfoot understood.

___

**Epilogue**

**___**

**Go and boil your bottoms, sons of silly persons! (French Solder, Monty Pythin)**

**___**

"So, who became Headmaster?" Ron asked. He, Hermione and Harry were enjoying tea and caldron cakes in their car. Hermione looked up from her book.

"Professor Snape," she replied.

"Oh…bugger…" Ron groaned.

"I can tell that this year is going to be terrible!" Harry plainly agreed.

"Well, maybe if you two didn't annoy him so much, Professor Snape wouldn't be mean to you," Hermione pointed out.

"He's always been this way, just ask Bill!" Ron clucked his tongue at her.

"Well, I think he would be a fine Headmaster," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, and the American's would vote in Voldemort as their President," Harry joked.

**THE END**

**a/n – maybe a bit swift but I hope its all right. Dumbledore knew that he did something wrong with that potion and Remus and so that's why he retired with nary a word. Thank you. **

**Would anyone like to see GOF with Snape as Headmaster? If there is a majority of readers who would, just PM me and tell me your thoughts. **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this and my other fan fics. You guys are awesome!**

**Ta and have a very Merry Christmas, **

**Professor Know It All**


End file.
